Hιddεn
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Porque un genio por más genio que sea, también es un hombre. Itachi lo sabe muy bien.


_Este oneshot participa en el reto "Friendzone" de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Advertencias**: lime.

**Aclaro**: aquí no ocurrió la masacre del clan Uchiha.

**Declaimer**: Itachi es mío aunque Kishimoto lo haya creado. Está bien, se los comparto si me dejan un comentario.

**1. Desliz**

¿Has escuchado esa frase "si las paredes hablaran..."?

No es difícil de comprender; sin embargo, en mi caso podríamos cambiar algunas palabras por "¿Y si el viento hablara...?" ¿Cuántos secretos no quedarían expuestos al oyente?

Porque yo soy el vendaval más fuerte, la dulce brisa y el cálido viento. Yo soy el aire y también tengo vida. Soy el aire, el oxígeno que se desliza en cada rincón del planeta. Soy el testigo invisible de millones de historias que se desarrollan en el mundo, aunque nadie me tome en cuenta, ni si quiera piensan que también vivo.

Esta vez, dado que tengo poco (nada) que hacer y tú mucho que saber, te contaré algo que hará que tus ojos se abran mucho por la sorpresa.

Sé que conoces a Itachi Uchiha, ¿cómo no hacerlo si a sus veinte años es el heredero del clan Uchiha de Konoha? A sus veinte años es el modelo a seguir de su rebelde hermanito Sasuke, a sus veinte años es considerado el chico genio de la aldea. Un chico muy correcto, guapo e inteligente, el hombre perfecto que toda mujer desea a su lado.

Un genio que por más genio que sea, también es hombre.

Ahora déjame decirte un dicho muy famoso: "mientras más alto vuela el pájaro, más dura es su caída". No me reproches los refranes, ya que soy el aire he existido demasiados siglos como para decir cosas superfluas. Esos siglos me han enseñado que aún el hombre más correcto del mundo tiene deseos carnales que pueden superarlo, ¡e Itachi no es la excepción!

Si quieres saber de qué hablo, sígueme. Vamos a esa casa cuyo jardín está repleto de hermosas flores, subamos la escalera y filtrémonos a través de los orificios que tiene el pomo de la puerta de la habitación.

Entramos.

¿Los estás viendo?

Son un amasijo de carne y sábanas sobre la cama. Él la está penetrando con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerle el amor. En este momento le está alzando la pierna y se la pone sobre el hombro para que su miembro alcance los rincones más recónditos de la intimidad de ella.

Puedes ver sangre, manchas rojas dispersas en los hombros de ella y te preguntas qué hacen ahí; yo te lo diré: a Itachi le gusta morderla mientras la embiste, le encanta mezclar los gemidos de placer con los gemidos de dolor. Ah, pero ella no se queda atrás, ella se lo cobra enterrando sus uñas en la carne de su espalda. Marcas de pasión que enciende sus memorias cada vez que las miran. Sé que después las disimularán diciendo que son heridas de entrenamiento o de combate.

Estás presenciando el clímax de una historia que comenzó con dos amigos. Él era capitán de un escuadrón ANBU y ella una jounin, fue inevitable que se conocieran en las reuniones que el Hokage organizaba en su oficina para asignar misiones. Fue inevitable que el porte tranquilo y elegante del Uchiha fueran seductores para ella; fue inevitable que el cuerpo escultural de Kurenai y sus ojos rojos despertaran el deseo en el Uchiha.

Las cosas se fueron dando con el tiempo. Primero comenzaron como conocidos, un equipo de dos cuyas habilidades se compenetraban muy bien en las misiones de la aldea; luego se convirtieron en amigos y ahora puedes verlos enredados entre sábanas; pero bueno, ambos son jóvenes que en la intimidad no saben contener sus impulsos, sobre todo él. Ambos saben que eso es un pecado, pero no saben cómo resistirse.

En fin, no te traje aquí para que veas una escena de clasificación triple equis. Te traje aquí para decirte lo que en unos días pasará.

Soy el viento y he existido demasiados milenios, por lo que la experiencia puede ayudarme a leer los hechos para poder predecir el futuro.

He visto los mareos y el vómito que provoca que Kurenai corra al baño cada mañana; la he escuchado quejándose de dolores de espalda y también la he visto comiendo demasiados platillos extraños que antes no le gustaban.

Un día de estos, Kurenai le dirá a Itachi que tiene tres meses de embarazo. Ellos tienen sólo dos meses de relación. Entonces la realidad golpeará a Itachi en el rostro y él tendrá que reflexionar, tendrá que arrepentirse de lo que él y Kurenai han estado haciendo durante los últimos dos meses.

Ese día, los dos tendrán que ponerle un alto a esa locura pasional que los ha cegado durante los dos últimos meses. A partir de entonces, los dos jamás volverán a mirarse a los ojos aunque ambos en el fondo piensen en las desenfrenadas noches bacanales que compartieron. Ambos se tratarán el uno al otro como unos simples amigos; unos simples ninjas de Konoha que pretenderán no haber tenido sexo. También fingirán que no hay dolor en sus miradas porque saben que hubo un poco más que simple atracción sexual. ¿Amor? No, pero sí un cariño enfermizo que (nunca llegarán a saberlo) pudo convertirse en amor.

Eso sí, nunca se olvidarán de aquellas ocasiones en los que se escondieron del mundo para poder estar juntos y encontrar los momentos más eróticos de sus vidas.

Todo quedará en el olvido.

En la noche después de que Kurenai termine con esa relación, yo buscaré a Itachi en el distrito Uchiha. Lo encontraré mirando a la luna del cielo con una sombría pero segura mirada. Acariciaré su rostro y le hablaré con la confianza de que no podrá entenderme, dado que nadie escucha las palabras del viento. No podré evitar susurrar en su oído:

"_Fue placentero, ¿verdad Itachi? Pero nunca debiste de haberte metido con una mujer casada."_

.

..

...

**Notas**:

Fiu, pensé que no iba a tenerlo a tiempo ¡aquí está!

Aunque es una pareja muy rara, no olviden comentar si les gustó (cruzo los dedos para que sí) y si pueden, voten por ella en el foro.

¿Reviews, onegai?

Ab Freiheit.


End file.
